Gakuen Alice2
by mikatsume29
Summary: "is there a future for the two of us?" i said to natsume,holding my tears."there is a future for us." natsume said determined. i turned to him "how? prove it.. to me." i said to him. Please R&R : Rated T just to be safe
1. protection

Gakuen alice 2

I do not own gakuen alice.

(A;N: okay in this story there ages are here and OOC)

Natsume hyuuga =16 Nonoko =15 Yui tobita =16

Mikan Sakura =15 Anna =15 Misaki =20

Hotaru Imai =15 Sumire Shouda =15 Tsubasa Ando =21

Ruka Nogi =16 Koko =16 Yoichi Hijiri =8

Mikan's POV

I was sleeping soundly on my one star room. I woke up and look at my alarm clock at my right side, my eyes widen and i shouted "AAAAHHHHH! I'M LATE AGAIN!".

I got out of my bed and fix it really quick and went to the bathroom grabing my towel and uniform and took a bath 5 minutes and change into my uniform really fast. I run out of my room and forgeting to close my door and run straight to class I-A . I was running so fast, i bump to to someone and fell on my butt and said "Ouch!" and someone said "So it's strawberry print today huh polkadots?".

'That voice it's familiar' I look up and saw the least person i want to see "NATSUME! PERVERT!". Natsume just said "Hn." and he smirk at me i coss my arms and pouted "Pervert fox." Then we start to argui...

"Panda print."

"Sly fox"

"Blabber mouth"

"Pervert cat"

"Strawberry print"

"Ummm..."

Until we got to our class.

Natsume said while smirking "Nothing to say polkadots?"

Then he open the door to our classroom and, I shouted "NATSUME!".

Natsume said " Shut up little girl your making my ears bleed."

I puff my cheeks and cross my arms, I look at hotaru and run to her "Ho~ta~ru~."

I try to hug her and she shoot me with her baka gun.

I hit the wall and said "Ouch, hotaru you meanie."

Hotaru not trying to look at me and continue doing her invention." i don't want to get your stupidity virus." she said in a monotone.

I rub my temple and yui help me stand up. He said "Are you alright mikan?"

I nod and smile to him. i saw ruka and went to him and said " Good morning Ruka-pyon."

He look at me and said " Go-Good morning mikan."

And i went to anna and nonoko and greeted them too." Morning you guys"

Both of them greeted me back " Morning mikan."

Then mr. Narumi enter and twirl around the class wearing a ballerina tutu, we all sweat he said " Okay class i have a annoncement to make...". He look at the class and spotted me and he said " Oh, mikan after this i have something to tell you."

I nod and thought that 'What does mr. narumi what to tell me?'.

Then he continued "okay class you all know that you're going to your alice ability class,after this. One of your classmate will transfer to to..."

Everyone look at mr. narumi curiously espeacially me "Dangerous ability class."

Everyone was shock and said"WHAT?"

I was shock and thought'One of us wiil transfer to dangerous ability class.I didn't notice that natsume was shock too.

Natsume's POV

I was shock to hear narumi say that one of us will transfer top dangerous ability class like me. Whoever that person is that person will take dangerous mission especially if persona like that narumi said " That's all free period, mikan come with me."

I look at mikan while she follow narumi. They went outside of the class and i just look at themtalking,after a minute "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?".

I was curious to that narumi guy,what did he said to mikan that she reacted like that?. Mikan went back inside and walk silently to her sit,she lay her head to her table and said queen said to her "What's the matter what did mr. narumi say to you?"

Now i was curious, i listen to them and she said" Hotaru...I'm going...to the dangerous ability type." i was shock to hear mikan say that,she's going to transfer dangerous ability class. I look at them and Ice queen too was shock she stop working on her invention and said" It's that true mikan?"

Mikan nod.

I curled my hands into a fistand got out of my sit and went outside.i went to the sakura tree/our sakura tree. I lay my back and close my eyes. I thought

'Why those mikan need to transfer into the darkness.I don't want her to be therejust like me,i don't want her to suffer the pain that i suffered. I will protect her even if it cause my lfe to protect her i'll do it.'

Then i look at the sky and thought'Whatever happens no one will hurt MY mikan.

I need to tell her my feelings before it's to late.'

then i've heard foot steps getting closer,i look down and saw mikan she sat down with her knees on her chest and chin on her knee.i kept quite so mikan wouldn't hear me. I was stairing at her and she said "How did they ...found out?"

'Found out? of what?' "How did they found out that i have stealing,erase,copy alice?"

I was surprise 'she has S.E.C alice i didn't know that if she went to the dangerous ability class persona will let her go into missions...DANGEROUS MISSION.I won't let that happen.' I jump out of the branch and landed quitely, i went to mikan and said"Is that true?" I said quitely.

she turned around and jump when she saw me and she said"Na-Natsume what are you doing here?"

I repeated what i've said"Is it true that you have S.E.C alice"

She look at me and said"So you've heard."She said quitely.

I sit down beside her and said"Are you really going to transfer?"

I look at mikan and she nod her head and said" But...i'm scared for what's going to happen to me...no one will be there and no one will protect me only me i'm all alone."

I look at and said while my bangs cover my eyes."Someone will protect you,and risk his life to protect yoou from danger."

Mikan look at me and said"Who will protect me,natsume?"

Then the wind blew gentle on us and mikan's long hair gentle flows into the air, without her pigtails she looks more beautiful then the goddess of beauty herself on my eyes she's already a goddess to me.

I move my hand and careless her soft long hair and i said"I'll protect you,only you mikan."

and smile a little and said"Are we going to the dangerous ability class?"

I said to her"If you don't want we can just skip."

Mikan lowered her head and said"i don't know, the teachers will get mad."

then i was about to say something and quickly look behind and shouted"PERSONA I KNOW YOUR HERE!"

Then i saw persona come out behind the tree,I move mikan behind my back and said"What do you want?"  
persona said"I've discovered that mikan sakura has such a powerful alice."

I frowned at him and said"AND?"

Persona continue" And i've found a new favorite and that's mikan she's going on missions and become you partner ."

I growl at him and he continue"She's going to be a special star too just like you."

He was about to leave when he stop and said"Oh and she has the life span alice,just like you kuro neko,so her health is a liittle bit low that's all."

Then i look at mikan and can't believe what hi said just now"Mikan,did you know you have a life span alice?"

Mikan nod. I push her into the tree and put my hands on her both arms and said "WHY?WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Mikan said quitely"I don't want anybody to know i have a life span once i use one of my S.E.C alice my life span will get short fast,you have the same type too natsume but mine is different."

I said to her with a angry look"WHY DIFFERENT?"

Mikan said while trying to hold her tears"When i use one of my alice only for a single use, my life span short faster." I grip her arms and said"Why-"

I was cut off by mikan"i'm not finish natsume,if i use my alice 2 or more times i might die or maybe i might be lucky i'll survive." I grip mikan's arms harder and said" WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHY DID YOU LET YOU ALICE CONTROL YOU LIFE?"

Mikan cried and said"I want to tell you but i was scared,you might leave me alone,i was scared you might make fun of me,i was scared-"

I cut off whatever mikan was saying and hug her tight and said to her"Why did you think that i'll leave you or make fun of you,mikan? I wouldn't do that to you."

Then mikan layed her head on my chest and start to cry and hug me and she said"Natsume,sorry for not telling you, i don't want myself to be a burden to you." i said to her" your not making me a burden to you .Whatever happens if your sad or want to cry you can come to me i'm open."

I look at her and her tears and said "so stop crying,okay?"

i saw her wipe her tears and she smiled and said"you right natsume someone is always protecting me and that's you and everyone natsume for making me stop crying."

And she was about to leave when i stop her"Wait."

she turned around and said"What?"

I walk towards her and said"I'll help you find you room."

Mikan nod and we start to walk.

(A;N :cliff hanger sorry about the cliffy i only have short time typing this chapter but hope you all like this please review and if i see many reviews i'm going to write another story and it will be great. and thanks again)


	2. A promise

Gakuen Alice 2

**(A;N: Here's the second chapter i hope you all like i don't own gakuen alice.)**

**(Normal POV)**

**The two of them went to the room of mikan next to natsume,**

**mikan said "Natsume my room is next to yours." She smiled to natsume,and natsume open mikan's door and mikan awed at the sight and mikan said excitedly "Wow! my room is so big and cool."**

**Natsume said "our room are sound proof." Mikan nod while smiling, and her smiling face turns into a sad look sha said " But i still don't know if i want to go to the dangerous ability class." Natsume answered mikan " It's okay if your not comfortable to go yet. And if you don't go i'm not going either , but if your going i'm going."**

**Mikan smiled for what natsume said.**

**Then mikan look around and saw a box near her bed at the left side, she went there and natsume followed kneeled down and open the box they saw a picture frame.**

**She took the picture frame out of the box and look at it, natsume check out the picture too. the two saw a family at the left side of the picture there's a guy who's **

**near his 30's and at the right side of the picture is a woman has a brunnette and hazel nut eyes, at the middle of the two people is a little girl who has a brunnette hair and hazel nut eyes just like the women on her right. Next to them is a woman who's her 30's in her and little boy who has raven hair and crimson eyes, his age is the same as the little girl. Mikan was surprise and said smiling to natsume " Natsume look it's my parents and me, and look at this little boy who has raven hair and crimson eyes he looks like you." She showed the picture to natsume and natsume said " It is me."**

**Mikan looks at the picture and back at natsume and back to the picture again. and natsume said " And my mother with your parents."**

**Then there was a small silents and mikan was thinking and said " Ah! I remember now there's a little boy who always tease me. My mom and dad always visit the nice lady just a couple blocks from us she has raven hair and crimson eyes, and she has a son who always wants to be alone, so my mom discuss something from the nice laady and after that we always visit them. But every time i go visit them the little boy always tease me and call me names, i swear to my self that i hate that boy but i was time when my mom said that we should play at the play ground near us i was happy and angry at the same time because i don't want to be left alone with the boy but i followed her. When we got to the play ground he just sits down and do nothing, i was playing in the sand box when a couple of boys wentb to me and said " Hey little girl get out of our property." I was angry at them and stands up and said " This isn't your property." they said " Yes it is so get out." they said commanding me and i just stay and not leaving the spot and said " NO!." Then after i said that they are grinning like crazy and said " really." Then the three of them push me and i fell on my butt and cried out "OUCH! THAT HURT!" they are laughing and said " That's what you get for not listening to us, SO GET OUT!" I still didn't move and said " NO! STILL NO!"**

**They start kicking sand on me and no one was helping me everyone just stairing at me and doing nothing and i cried " Stop it hurt, my eyes hurt." they didn't stop and continue kicking the sand and said " Are rou going to get out or not?" I still didn't budge "NO I'M NOT MOVING!" They still continue kicking the sand and i started to cry and didn't do anything i was helpless to them then i close my eyes and continue crying and i heard one of them said " Hey what are you doing?" I didn't know what's happening and just continue closing my eyes and i've heard " What are you boys doing to her, trying to hurt her and making her cry like that... " Then he glared at them and the three of them flinch and said " We're sorry please forgive us" trying to convince him and he said " To late for apologies." And he started doing something to them and i've heard them saying " Get rid of this fire." ' Fire? wait natsume has a fire alice so that means natsume save me?' and he started throwing fires at them and they all scream and run for there lives and after that i waited for them to go away and someone said " Are you alright mikan?" I open my eyes and saw natsume, i started crying and hug natsume and continue crying natsume rub my back and calm me down. " So when time pass i understand your feelings even though your cold hearted from the outside but inside your nice and caring to your friends and others." **

**Natsume look at mikan and mikan look at natsume and she said " Oh! natsume do still have the cresent pendant i gave you?" Natsume remembered the pendant on his closet and just said "Hn." Mikan raise her right eyebrow and said " Is that a yes or no?" Natsume just said "Hn."Mikan place the picture frame on her table near her queen size bed. And she said " Natsume you can go back to your room now."**

**Natsume stands up and went for the door and when he was about to open the door he stop and said " Whatever polkadots."**

**Then natsume counted.**

**"3"**

**"2"**

**"1"**

**Mikan shouted "NATSUME!" Then he close the door and went to his room and closed it,and went to his king sized bed and layed on his back a close his eyes.**

**(Mikan's POV)**

**'That natsume he always tease me' Then i sat on my bed and thought the alices i copied, then i counted the alices i copied.**

**" wind,fire,earth,water,gravity,invisibility,transformation,ice,thunder,blizzard,song,**

**teleport,time,age,fly,command,healing,shooting,cooking,chemistry,**

**double ganger,shadow,reading mind,voice,running,calculating,**

**body switching,sleeping,illusion,animal pheremone, human pheremone, shield,sword,electricity,weather,invention,flower,musical,memorize,seal,**

**organizing,language,future,lucky,silent,making of alive stuff animal,star,transffering,ghost,fighting,cat/dog,painting,designing,acting,dancing,**

**writting,gem,joke,angel,devil,light,dark,death,pottery,sticky,maze,bomb,archery,**

**immortal,rainbow,sand,spelling,size,memory recover,recovering alice,life,cleaning"**

**I kept silent for a moment and said " Wow! i copied so many alices, because mom is afraid that i must use my S.E.C to survive so she made me copy so many alices even the deadliest alice on mankind. "**

**(A;N: thanks to all who reaviews on this chapter and my other chapters hope many who read this fanfic will spread the word so that i can get many interesting reaviews and thaks again.)**


	3. my life for your life

Gakuen Alice 2

Chapter 3

**(A;N: To everyone who are interested in my stories thank you and thanks to all the people who reviews this stories and the pass chapters. And i do not own gakuen alice.)**

(Mikan's POV)

I turned around saw the picture frame of my parents and natsume's mom and us in the picture.I look at it for a minute and back at my position again, i was bored and went to my closet and saw a new night wear,new shoes, new clothes everything new. I was awed withthe clothes and i pick one of the night wear,it was a night gown it ended below my knee and it is sleeveless and the collar is loose in the shoulder, the end of the hem of the dress is ruffle. The color of the night gown is crimson red 'It reminds me of natsume's eyes'. And it's slipper is the same color of the dress and it's silk too. I took it out of the closet and set it on the table near the closet,and went to 3 hours i woke up and look at the time it's 6 o'clock ,I got out of bed and went outsideof my bedroom.I went to natsume's room and knock 2x then i said " Natsume are you there?"

No one answered then i said " Natsume i'm coming in okay?"

I open natsume's door and look around the dark room the light is off and the only light is from the outside, and i went close to his bed and i said worriedly " natsume are you her answer me."

Then i look around and saw natsume having a hard time breathing i rush towards him and said panickly "Natsume what happen? Did you to another mission again? natsume you did didn't you?" Then i rub his back while supporting his body weight.I took my tissue out of my pocket and wipe natsume's sweat on his forehead. I said " Hold on natsume I'll call the teachers." I stand up and was about to get out when natsume grap my wrist and stop me i look at him and said "What's wrong natsume?". Natsume said " don't call the teachers idiot."

I was holding my temper and said " You don't need to argui with me while your in such pain don't stop me." I trying to break at natsume's grip but it wouldn't budge,i i try my hardest to struggle and said " Let go natsume, let me go i need to call the teachers to heal quickly." natsume then pull me towards him and hug me. My head was on his chest,i try to speak and said " na-natsu-" I was cut of by natsume and he said " I don't want you to call the teachers, I'm always like this when going back to missions." I was trying to say something but nothing came out i try again and i said " But your going to suffer more." natsume hug me tighter and he said " I'm not going to suffer if your here with me." I was surprise for what natsume said i was thinking of something to save natsume and take that life span alice inside his body but it may cause me. 'but if i use that alice to cure natsume he can use his alice whenever he likes and go on mission and come back not breaking a sweat but it may cause me big time.' I was confuse of my second thought to use that alice it can take my life span alice but... how about natsume if he uses his alice he can die any moment or any day.I made my decision and use my alice on natsume to recover his life span alice he suffered so long then me, I'm going to give that chance to him to heal ahis alice.

I said to natsume " Hold on natsume i can heal you and take that life span alice out of your body." Then natsume's eyes was wide open and look at me scared and said " No! don't use your alice your life would be endanger."

I look at natsume and said " So you still remember that,don't worry my life will not be endanger if i use the alices i copied not my S.E.C alice so relax okay?"

I look at natsume and he nod ,I touch both of his cheek with my hands and close my eyes. And use my seal,shield and recovering alice and open my eyes and i said to natsume " There all done,your life span alice is already done,you can use you alice whenever you like from now on." Then i look at natsume, natsume said" What did you do?"

I said " Oh, that. Don't worry it didn't cause any of my life so you don't need to worry about me."

I stand up and said "Let's go natsume it's dinner time." I reach for his hand and he stand we went to the kitchen table** (A;N: let's skip the eating part and let's go to when they finish eating and went to there dorm.)**

We went back to our dorm and went to my room and i said to natsume "natsume if you use you alice in your missions you're not going to lose your life and breath heavily just like you do everytime you come back in your mission it's like nothing happen." I was about to go inside my room but natsume grab my wrist and said "mikan, are you sure you didn't lose you life or maybe you have some pain in you body?"

I look at natsume and said " I'm okay i didn't use my S.E.C alice."

Natsume look at me and said " If you got rid of my life span alice you can get rid of yours too right?"

I look at natsume and said in a dissapointed voice " Sorry natsume but i can' i can only use that once and no more."

Natsume got furious and grip my wrist tighter and said " Why didn't you use it for yourself,then use it to me?"

I said " Ouch,natsume i use it to you because i know your life is endanger for a very long time now, your life is more importany then me."

Then natsumer raise his voice and i can in his eyes that his angry "What are you saying i've you gone nuts, I take back your alice i want to get my life span alice back!"

Natsume shake me and i said "Sorry but i can't take that it's permanent."

Natsume's eyes widen and he said "PERMANENT?"

I nod and said a irritated voice " Don't worry natsume i'm okay, I didn't lose any of my life okay so for the last time don't worry."

Natsume said " How come that i'm not going to get worried to you you're careless and clumsy." 'That's it that's the last straw.'

I snapped, i look at him in a teary eyes and furious ones.I said in a angry voice"I'M CARELESS AND CLUMSY? OKAY I ADMIT THAT I'M CARELESS AND CLUMSY OKAY? IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAE ME ANGRY STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I Took my hands off natsume and went inside my room and said "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I slam the door loud and lock it. I sit at the corner of my room and cried.I use my shield alice to shield my room so no one will get inside and i use my weather alice to turn the weather into my emotions.I use my seal alice so no one will get inside even invention alice.I heard natsume natsume bang the shield hard.

**(A;N : Well that's all, it's alittle bit short but in the next chapter in will be a drama between kuro neko and shiro neko a.k.a natsume and mikan if anyone doesn't know there nick name. Well please R&R and spread the word of this story please and thank you, arigatou gozaimasu to minna, ashiteru minna bye bye next time again)**


	4. A kiss from my love

Gakuen Alice 2

Chapter 4

**(A;N: sorry for a long update but at least i update this and please review OCCNESS)**

(Normal POV)

Natsume said"Mikan open the door!"

mikan hesitate and said"No i don't wanna!" mikan sob and starts to cry,natsume heard mikan's sobbing and natsume lowered his voice and said"Mikan..." mikan continue crying and natsume said "mikan...please open the door."

mikan answered " I *sniff* don't *sniff* want *sniff* to..."

natsume said while leaning his forehead on mikan's door " I'm sorry... I've said those harsh things to you,I just want to know if your really okay with your alice to remove my lifespan so that i'm not going to get hurt anymore...I was just thinking about your health your lifespan use it to so that i'll get cured but...you didn't need to use it to me because you can use it for yourself,But you didn't. You use it to me to cure my lifespan...i only got mad because... because what if one day if i was in a mission and you use your S.E.C alice by accident or emergency and i'm not there, what will happen to you. I'm afraid that one day or any second or minute that you'll...you'll leave my side forever and never return again i'm afraid that you'll die because of me i didn't protect you" natsume look down and his forehead still layed on the door, mikan just listen and stand up quitely and went for the door and layed her forhead on the door too and said in a soft gentle voice" natsume...please don't blame yourself, i did it for you because i'm afraid of your condition same what you've said i too afraid that maybe one day you'll too leave my side and never return forever...i was afraid that...that you'll leave me alone and i have no one to share there pain with me, that no one will cry on my natsume please don't blame yourselfit hurts me more than you do..."

natsume listen to mikan and said softly " mikan...please open the door i'm not mad at you i'm just worried about you too."

mikan slowly open the door and peek outside to see natsumelook at her directly in her eyes natsume neared his face to mikan and said

" I'm glad you open the door,come out of your room mikan."He said on a request voice not a commnd voice but a request gentle voice.

mikan went out of her room and natsume immidiately hug her and said"mikan...don't leave me,i don't know what i'll do if your gone i'll might go crazy and use my alice and burn any that stands in my way so..." mikan hug him back and said "sshhh...that's enough natsume you don't need to explain anymore because i'm here and still breathing still alive so i'll stay by your side until my last breath,you can let all of you emotions that you shed all those years of suffering you can show it to me ...let it all out."

natsume hug mikan tighter and starts to cry mikan let natsume cry on her shoulder and said" natsume if you need to express your loneliness don't hesitate to go to me my arms are open."natsume look directly in mikan's eyes and both of there foreheads are touching and natsume said "mikan..."and there faces are centimeters apart and until there noses touch and natsume kiss mikan, and mikan close her eyes and kiss back and after that natsume look at mikan's eyes and said" go to sleep i know that you cried alot so go to sleep to regaine your energy."

natsume walk away and mikan went back inside her room. mikan touches her lips and smile and blush.

On the side of natsume...

natsume walk to his room that is beside mikan's room and open it and went inside and close it he sit on the floor and touches his lips,his eyes is covered by his bangs and said " mikan..."

On the room of mikan...

mikan touches her lips and said " natsume..."

NEXT DAY

(Mikan's POV)

I woke up and rub my eyes and look around 'i slept on the floor'

i stand up and went to my bath room and open my fucet and wash my face and look at the mirror and saw my eyes heal alittle it's not puff anymore.

I took a bath and wrap my towel on me and the other towel on my head.

I walk out the bathroom and went to my closet and open it i was looking for my uniform and layed it on my bed when i layed my uniform there;s a paper fell on my bed i grab it ane read it.

Oi polka wake up!

if you don't want to get another

detention from frog teacher again

don't forget that tommorow is

saturday so there's no school

i'm just reminding you so you'll remember

*Black cat

kuro neko*

I smile at the letter that nastume wrote me...but

'How did natsume put the letter inside my room?'

**(A;N: cliffy again wait for the next chapter hehehe review plsss)**


	5. natsume! a cat! what's going on!

**(A;N: sorry guys i didn't update for a very loooonngggg time i was bored and stop on writting but the story is complete in my notebook i'm just lazy to type it so i'm very sorry again)**

Gakuen ALice 2

Chapter 5

(Mikan's POV)

I shrug it off and proceed to dress in my school uniform, I let my hair down for some reason and put on my socks on while sitting on my bed. When i look at the time, it's 6:30am 'still early to get out' i thought. finishing putting my shoes on, I began to walk to my class. I've notice that many couples are popping out today for some reason, I wonder why. When I got to class I-A, I opened the door and something hit me on the face. I stop on my tracks and grab whatever the thing on my face and look at it 'WHAT THE HECK' I thought. It wasn't a thing it was a cat...black cat. After i realized that it was a cat I put him in my arms and looked at my classmates "okay guys who threw this cat on my face?". I asked them. No one answered,I continued "It's animal cruelty you know it's not nice treating an animal." I said to them walking towards my sit, the cat still in my arms. I looked at the cat and i felt that this cat really is a he not a she ,wonder why? I just felt it. I smiled at the cat and sat down, I look at ruka and natsume same old, same old. Ruka patting his pet, usagi. Natsume? he has his manga on his face like always.

I stared at natsume and tilt my head 'i wonder if natsume is sleeping' i thought. I continued ' I wonder...'. Then he. "You know polka? if you keep on stairing at me...you might fall for me." Natsume said smugly. 'Wha- the nerve of this guy!' i thought. Trying not to burst, I try not to talk back but... " What polka, cut got your tongue?" He said, smirking. 'Arg! that's it!' I thought. Snapping the last of my patient. I look at him " You-wha-that- ARG!NEVER MIND!" I said. Not wanting to attract more attention. Natsume's smirk just got bigger, and I can see something...'Uh oh, not good. I know that staire and smirk. His planning something..., again.' I thought. Like i've said his planning something, he lean forward towards my ear and, I can feel his hot breath tickling my ear. "You know...your much cuter when you blush. When we kiss last night...you were blushing so hard,you remember right? .dots." he whispered in my ear hotly. My eyes grew wider like a platter and blushing ten folds. I back away with my finger pointing to natsume."You! wha- what are you saying?" I said to him. With the cat still on my arm. I just saw him smirk and notice that his eyes move towards the cat i'm holding. Then for awhile he frowned and like his giving cold daggers to the cat. "Get rid of that cat." I heard him say. "Wha-what?" I said to him not believing what i have heard. "I said, ..cat." Natsume said clearly. "No!, Why would i get rid of this cat, i'm keeping him." I said looking at him. "And that's final!" I said glaring at natsume. Natsume glared harder,well..i'm not backing down without a fight. We started to have a glaring contest, not taking both of our eyes at each other. When the cat meowed. I stop glaring at natsume and look at the cat "what's wrong?" I ask the cat. I grab the cat and look at his face, I've notice that the cat has the same color as natsume "crimson eyes?" I said. I look at natsume and he look at me and it's like his eyes saying what's wrong now. "Natsume did you notice that the cat has crimson eyes just like you." I said to natsume, natsume stared at the cat for a moment then I saw his eyes wide alittle if your close enough you'll see it. I wonder why his eyes got wide.

(Natsume's POV)

When mikan said that the cat has the same eye color as me, I stared at the cat and my eyes widen. The cat just smirk at me, and the color of the eyes is like mine.' What the- the freaking cat just smirk at me,cats are not supposed to smirk.' I thought. Then ruka called me "Natsume, come with me. I need to talk to you." Ruka said. I followed him and we went outside. Ruka look at me seriously. "what's wrong ruka?" I ask him. " Natsume the cat i've you notice something?" he said to me. I nod." Yeah i notice something, the cat has the same eye color as me and the fur is like the color of my hair. And you won't believe what i'm going to say next." I said to ruka. "What?" ruka ask. "The cat just smirk at me awhile ago, I know you won't believe it but, what i'm saying is true." I said to ruka. Ruka nod," I believe you natsume, I to have notice something about the cat. Natsume, just between you and me, the cat..I've tried to communicate to the cat and I've discovered that his you for some reason like he just turned into a cat,I'm not kidding okay." Ruka said. I didn't believe at first but I look at ruka and he look serious. " I can't believe it but..I believe you, your serious I can see." I said to ruka. "We should go see imai and tell her about this she might know the answer to this...situation." Ruka said. I nod. "I'm skipping class, want to join?" I ask ruka. Ruka shake his head " No, I'll stay in class and watch over mikan and the cat if something happen, I'll tell you immidiately." Ruka said. "okay, watch the cat ruka and tell me what the cat/ copy of me is doing to my precious mikan." I said seriously.

**(A;N: sorry another cliffhanger not enough time to write. R&R)**


End file.
